Freedom
by BlueroseFox
Summary: Rescuing Robin was only the first step towards helping her find freedom. Zoro soon finds out that saving Robin from herself will to be an even bigger challenge than he anticipated.
1. What if I ran away?

***~*~*Freedom*****~*~***

* * *

_***~* I flew away this morning…What if I ran away and never came back?*~***_

* * *

I was alone when I woke up today.

At first, I didn't quite recognize my surroundings. The maps and bookshelves I was so used to seeing first thing in the morning were replaced by sealed glass cabinets and sterilized needles. It took me a moment to remember that I was a patient on Chopper's examination bed. I moved to sit upright and my arm tensed with a dull ache.

There was a knock on the door and in came the little reindeer to ease me out of the bed.

"You should really be resting, Robin." He said as I balanced myself between the bed pole and his arms. "I'm not sure if your body has finished recovering."

I smiled at him as reassuringly as I could, but was desperate to be free of this sterile, white walled dungeon. "I'll be fine. You can do a check up after lunch."

He looked out of the window and back at me warily "Actually, its dinner. You've been here for almost two days now."

It was indeed dark when I looked out of the window. I sat back down onto the bed. Two days. It didn't mean much to me personally, but seeing the dullness of Chopper's fur, I wondered if those two days were an eternity to him. What about the others?

There was a stale odor in the air, as if the room had been filled with many people. I wondered if they had perhaps spent the night here previously, as they always did when someone was hurt or ill. Despite myself, I felt a small smile pull on my lips. It was not a gesture I was used to. I followed Chopper into the dining room, one frail step at a time.

Although the room was full and everyone had been served their dishes, the atmosphere was surprisingly quiet. That is, until I entered the room. The first to notice my entrance was the ever attentive gentleman, Sanji. He rushed to my side immediately and led me to my seat where I was showered with comforting questions and relieved gazes.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, however, one person who did not approach me. Zoro sat on the other side of the table, gazing around the room with his usual apathetic expression, yet seemed to be purposefully avoiding looking in my direction. I had thought our relationship had improved since the Enies Lobby incident, but even I was unsure at times.

A comment by Nami pulled me back out of my thoughts.

"I'm so glad we got to you in time Robin." She said, smiling, although on closer inspection I could see traces of tears well in her eyes.

"Yeah, after everything in Enies Lobby it would be pretty bad to lose you to the sea!" Luffy said casually. There was a subdued thud and Luffy jolted upwards. Nami must have kicked him under the table.

"Yes well, Luffy luckily it didn't happen." She said. "Anyway, you must be tired still Robin, I've dried your clothes already. We should get to bed."

As we walked to our bedroom I processed what Nami had said. My clothes had been dried she said. But what had I been wearing? I did remember, vaguely, stirring several in the night in a dazed stupor and I remembered feeling the helpless numbness that always came after contact with the sea.

"-Robin?" Nami handed my silk night dress, the one I had been wearing. She stared at me as if waiting a reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said not to worry about your night watch shift tonight; Zoro is going to take care of it…" She brought out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "…and if you would like to join me for a drink?"

She began pouring before I answered.

"Drinking this late, Nami-chan? You sure are picking up some bad habits." She smiled and I took my own half filled glass. I wasn't in the mood for an extended evening, though I had a feeling that Nami was. "Is something the matter?"

She looked up at me and I could tell she was barely keeping face. There was a slight shake in her hands, the wine rippled in the glass before she finally set it down on the table. "No…it's just…I realized that no matter what you do…you can still lose sometimes…"

"What is it that you lost?" I asked.

Nami wiped her eyes. "Nothing… Nothing, this time." She smiled solemnly, downed the wine quickly and walked off to her bed. "I'm glad you are OK, Robin." she said before she turned the lights off. "So glad…"

I didn't answer.

I remained awake long after Nami had fallen asleep. Alone, I had managed to finish the bottle of wine I previously didn't want to drink. I had no idea what compelled me to do so, but I suddenly desired another.

I was rarely alone lately. Nearly everyone had made an effort to stay near me one way or another. Sanji-kun would often invite me for a coffee, even more often than usual. Luffy and the boys would try to include me in their activities and Nami had the sudden desire to work on her maps in whichever room I was currently residing in.

Honestly it didn't bother me; rather, it was a refreshing change from being excluded. But even so, from time to time I appreciated some private freedom. They were a close knit group and had been for a long time; perhaps it was an unusual notion for them to actively seek solitude.

Except for one of them.

Zoro seemed to have no problem expelling himself from group activities. He was also the only one not to initiate any contact with me outside of our usual interactions. In many ways, I felt as though he had a personality the most similar to mine.

I knew that even if I came wandering in and out of the kitchen at this hour he would not come down to question me. He would have done, at one point in time, but we were long past that now. There was a light on in the crow's nest and a stationary shadow. One glance through my third eye informed me that the swordsman had fallen asleep on duty. It should have been my turn for duty and if he were to be found asleep by Nami or Sanji the next morning he would be punished. I gathered my book, a glass and a bottle of wine and made my way up the stairs.

Zoro bolted upright at the sound of the closing door. He stared at me in hostile confusion before coming to his senses. "Oh it's you." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He cast a glance at the items in my hands but said nothing more. I poured myself a cup and placed the bottle next to him.

"I think I've had enough rest. Tonight is my shift. You should get some sleep yourself."

He took the bottle to his lips and drank quickly. "No, it's fine. It'll be more trouble for me in the morning anyway."

"Then you won't mind if I stay and keep you company then?"

"You can do what you want." He said and strangely I felt as though there was a deeper meaning to his words.

It was clear that I could do what I wanted. On this ship it was a freedom granted to everyone by Luffy's leniency. On many other pirate ships I had traveled on, I hadn't had that option. Here, I could do what I wanted, be what I wanted.

Except, even now, I still couldn't.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he replied gruffly.

"I think you are." My mind shifted through my hazed memories and after a moment I answered; "Maybe you should be."

"…What were you thinking?" Asked Zoro. His voice had lost its previous edge but he stared at me with skeptical eyes, waiting for my answer.

"…I wasn't thinking..." I replied with equal wariness. "No. I was…"

"-Robin." Zoro said sharply. "Are you still trying to run away?"

We stared at each other in utter silence. I was faintly aware of it at the time but he had been there, watching me, that morning when I flew away unto the waves. I wasn't thinking, it wasn't planned, but at that time the only thought in my head was;

_What if I ran away and never came back?_

* * *

_***~* I flew away this morning…What if I ran away and never came back?*~***_

* * *

**This is my first ZoroxRobin fanfic, a story inspired by the song "Freedom" by Brandy. I have used and will be using small parts of her lyrics in the fic (expressed in italics). I would very much appreciate any comments/feedbacks you would like to give and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	2. Just a game

***~*****Freedom*****~***

**Just a game.**

* * *

_***~* It's all a game…just a game…*~***_

* * *

Two and One.

In this world I have two things and one thing.

I have two companions; my friends and the sea.

I have one enemy; the world.

It was easier to think this way, two and one. It was almost like a game, two beat one, so after all these years, I could imagine myself finally winning. I already had faced the world and its darkness with the help of my friends. They were the companions that supported me now. But the sea, as vast and blue as it was, had been my first companion. There were times when I concluded that if I couldn't find solace in my existence, perhaps I could find it in the cold embrace of the sea.

I would entertain the thought at length, sometimes. But then I would remind myself that it was all a game… just a game.

Zoro stood and faced me.

We've had our confrontations in the past; back when he wanted to make it clear to me that I wasn't trusted. But unlike before, my knees swayed slightly when he approached. He placed his hand on his sword, the white hilted one. His eyes leveled mine.

"What are you trying to run away from?" he asked.

I had been told by Nami that it was Zoro who had recovered the key to my handcuffs . He had fought alongside the others to rescue me. They had all put their lives at risk to rescue me. He had put his life at risk to save me again that day.

I was saved.

But it all meant nothing, because I couldn't win against myself.

"I don't know." I replied.

His eyes glinted with repressed anger.

I opened my mouth but the next words didn't come out. I could have smiled and walked away. He wouldn't understand, I could have told myself. He wouldn't understand how hard it was to stand when the world had driven you to your knees. He wouldn't understand.

I knew.

Yet I told him nonetheless.

Maybe I had drunk more than my tolerable capacity in alcohol, because it was not something I expected from myself.

"I'm scared." I said in a blunt tone of voice that disguised my sincerity. "I've found my place in life, but I haven't found myself."

Zoro stared back at me, bewildered.

I knew he wouldn't understand. He couldn't. He had built his identity years ago, when he had picked up his sword, when he had decided to dedicate himself to the life of a swordsman. He had his direction in life, whether he succeeded or not in life was entirely within his control. Once our journeys ended he would have somewhere to return to. They all would.

My past did not allow me that. My only concern was to remain alive long enough to reach the Rio Ponoglyph. My place in this world was only temporary. We were nearing the Red line with each passing day. It was four years ago that I had come to the Grandline, would it be another four years until we left again? Where would my path lead after then? I did not have the opportunity to think about that before now.

"That doesn't mean you can waste our efforts." Zoro said at last. "What would the others say if they knew what you tried to do, straight after we saved you?"

It was a crude way to phrase it, but I knew what he meant. I shouldn't have been thinking of only myself.

"I know." I said. "I know, but it's not always that simple."

"I don't see what's complicated about it."

"…That is exactly it. You don't see. You don't understand."

"What exactly am I suppose to understand?" he retorted.

I wasn't sure if Zoro was aware of it, but as he spoke his hand gripped the hilt of his sword tighter until his knuckles turned white.I used a spare hand to release his grip and another to force him to sit down. He shot me a warning scowl but ceased struggling against my vine of arms.

"I have been on the run since before you were even born." I said, slowly and carefully deciding my words. "I have nowhere to go to and nowhere to return to."

"You've told us that before." He said, but I felt no malice in his words. "-and we told you we wouldn't leave you. We wouldn't have invaded a government base otherwise."

"Yes, and I am thankful for that, believe me." I said.

Zoro gave me a disbelieving look as if to say that if I had truly been thankful we would not be having this conversation.

"Do you know how it feels to be lost?" I asked instead. I wondered if I could help him understand me through a shared experience. But he misunderstood my question.

"I said it before, I don't get lost. It's only you guys who think I do." He replied defensively.

I sighed and released the young swordsman from his bindings. . Outside, an orange light shone through the window, signalling the approaching dawn. We had spent the night in a discussion that had reached no conclusion. I moved to retrieve the empty wine bottle and the book I didn't manage to read and before leaving I responded;

"That's not the kind of lost I mean."

* * *

_***~* It's all a game…just a game…*~***_

* * *

**I'm so happy to have received so many reviews in just one day! I am really very thankful to everyone who took the time to do so. **

**This chapter isn't as plot-heavy as I would like it to be as I feel that I should first introduce what Robin's inner turmoils are before embarking on a grand plot :) Also, to clarify from the previous chapter Robin did in fact jump into the water two days prior to the opening of the story. As to the exact circumstances behind it...it will all be revealed later.**


	3. Cloaks on the judges

***~*Freedom*~***

* * *

_***~*I see the cloaks on the judges...*~***_

* * *

I woke with my heart pounding.

The image of cloaked men razing my home, Ohara, was deeply entrenched in my mind. I envisaged Saul enveloping me in the warmth of his hands...the last warmth I had felt before sailing down an iced sea, alone.

I marched straight to the bathroom sink. The water was cool against my skin and merged the tears that fallen down my face. It had been a while since I started having such dreams. It had first been triggered by the second buster call in Enies Lobby. Every night I would wake up in cold sweats and it seemed to have worsened since my conversation with Zoro the other night. I waited until the red in my eyes faded before going to the kitchen.

The breakfast table was as lively as ever, but I felt little motivation to join in the fray. I would have continued to eat in silence if Nami hadn't made the announcement.

"We should be reaching the next island in an hour or two." She said. "Kokoro-baa-san, said that we should start asking around for information about Fishman Island if we can."

There was a cheer of excitement from Luffy's corner and each of the boys took turns to question the navigator. "So when are we going to Fishman Island?" asked Luffy again. Nami creased her brow and shook her head.

"I told you we are going there to get _information,_ we aren't going to Fishman island yet."

"Aw, but I want to see the mermaids." Luffy complained but before Nami had the time to retaliate I caught her attention with a question of my own.

"What is the name of this island?" I asked.

"Oh, I think it was…hm…let's see…Valley Ruin?" she said at last. "Yeah that's it."

For the first time in the past week, I was relieved. I had heard of the island through the grapevine. There were rumors that it housed some historical relics. If I was lucky, perhaps it would contain some sort of text or clues to the next location of a poneglyph.

The next hour passed by quickly.

We reached the shores of Valley Ruin, docking away from the port to avoid being spotted. There were a few alcoves where we could hide the ship effectively. Dense forests surrounded the Cliff-side near where we had docked the ship and I wondered if I should stop by the town first or head directly into the forest. The divisions of the crew had been made by Nami before I could decide what to do.

"Luffy, Chopper and Sanji-Kun you three go to town and get the supplies. Franky and Usopp, you're going to fix the ship right? Then that means we won't need to leave anyone on guard duty." She said. She looked over at me and smiled, no doubt wanting to do some shopping on the new island, but unfortunately for her my mind was preoccupied at the thought of exploring the forest.

As she came over to me to announce her plans I suggested that she take Zoro, the last remaining crew member, to accompany her while I went to the forest. Although Nami did not seem pleased she offered little resistance. Ordinarily, I would not have minded Nami's company; she understood my profound interest in history. This time, however, I felt it was a journey I should complete alone.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Zoro observing me and thought it was for the best if Nami could take him with her for the meantime.

Walking in silence through the dense undergrowth evoked foreign feelings in shouldn't have been anything new to me, but after living with the Strawhat's for so long, silence was no longer familiar to me; it was a distant memory. The sound of crunching leaves under my boots was now relaxing rather than a risk that would sell me out to my enemies.

Sadly, once I was alone my old habits would resurface, as they had now. I had almost every corner within a kilometer under my surveillance, with either an eye or an ear on the lookout. I heard a soft humming coming from my left a five minute walk from my current position and decided to inquire some information from the lone, greying lady who was weeding her garden.

"Oh! Oh my, are you lost my dear?" the old lady said when noticed me standing behind her. The lady was short and stout, with deeply lined eyes; someone who had experienced much despair in her long life. She dropped her shovel and hobbled over to me. "It's not every day I get visitors, would you like some tea?"

Although she smiled warmly, I felt as though she was lying. Her hands were grazed and there was a slight bruise under her left eye.

"Actually, I was just passing through." I replied. "I'm looking for the ruins on this island. Would you happen to know where they are located?"

Her eyes snapped open for a split second then relaxed back into her smile. "I do, my dear child. But I wouldn't advise you to go there."

I followed her into her home, a small ill-maintained cottage. Inside it was densely packed with dusty antiques and shelves full to the brim with withered books. We sat down near the fireplace that had been burnt black with soot. Dorna, as she had introduced herself, handed me a small cup of dark red coffee.

"There is nothing more refreshing in the evening than a cup of Valley Coffee." She said, taking small sips while eyeing me discreetly. When I placed my cup on the table her eyes shot through me.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Dorna-san but I don't appreciate you poisoning my coffee." I said with relative calmness. My composure must have intimidated her because she leaped out of her seat, armed with a kitchen knife, with more agility than her frail appearance would suggest. I disarmed her with ease and helped her back into her seat when she broke into tears.

"I didn't come here with the intention to harm you." I said once the sobbing had ceased. "I am only an archaeologist who is interested about the history of this island."

"Forgive me." she replied in turn. "I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?"

"Nevermind, my dear. It is for the best if you keep your distance from them."

"I see."

We conversed for an hour afterwards. Dorna poured me another cup of coffee, free from any undesirables and pulled out an album from one of her many shelves. She dusted off the cover and I noticed a familiar face on the first page, a middle aged man with a pointed beard; Willard, a scholar from Ohara. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"This is my late husband." She said with a rueful smile. "He was an archaeologist like yourself. I met him here over twenty years ago. I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but he was from an island called-"

"-Ohara" I whispered. Dorna nodded, surprised.

Willard had been a researcher who had left the island four years after my mother. I hadn't known him well, but I did remember meeting him a few times before his departure and I remembered the tears on Professor Clover's face when he had heard that Willard had been captured by the government.

"D-do you know the story of that island, my dear?"

I nodded.

"It was a shame, such a shame. I had the desire to meet the other scholars he spoke of. He was very secretive man. It had taken me a while to even discover where he was from, let alone who his colleagues were. Thinking back now, there were many things I didn't know, including what he was researching. Do you know of the poneglyphs, my dear?"

Again I nodded.

"I see. You must have had a difficult life. I remember, when we got married he did everything in his power to make sure it wasn't officially documented. At the time I was very angry, I thought he was ashamed of me. But when I learnt about what had happened, I realized that he had done it to protect me."

Indeed, it was an act of kindness. Anyone found to have associated with the archaeologist would have faced a trial. We changed the subject once more when Dorna realized that I did not wish to dwell on the topic. The expression on my face must have been clear to her because she rushed off to the back and came out with a small stone tablet inscribed with an ancient language.

"After the loss of my husband I also became interested in history. While I can't read the language of the ancients, I learned some other history instead. This is a tablet from the ruins at the end of the valley."

Inscribed on the tablet was what seemed like part of a journal, it took me a few minutes but I soon had it translated on paper:

_**"Memories of all the hard times.  
Crucifies my mind.  
All the pain I feel deep inside.  
Tried to take my life."**_

* * *

_****__***~*I see the cloaks on the judges...*~***_

* * *

*******The bold italics 'journal' text is from Brandy's other song Doesn't Really Matter* ^^you can tell how much I like her songs hehe.**

******Once again, I'd like to thank each and every reviewer for their comments and all the readers for reading my story ^^ I apologize for taking so long to update, the second chapter only came out so fast because I had partly finished it before publish********ing the first chapter.********While I have no intention to drop this fic, because of school work (the dreaded school work) but i will aim to publish at least once every fortnight if not once a week. **_****__**  
**_

******I will take on board any comments or criticisms you may have and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! **

******(p.s I didn't mean to put Nami in description, I've taken her off now.)  
**

******NEXT CHAPTER will be from Zoro's pov. **


	4. Beasts in the dungeon pt1

***~*Freedom*~***

* * *

***~* Beasts in the dungeon*~***

* * *

**#-Part One-#**

**Zoro POV**

* * *

I insisted on staying on the ship or at least being able to go with Luffy's group, but my demands fell on deaf ears. I had seen Nami put a swollen wallet it her bag and I had no doubt that our _little shopping trip_ would end with me hauling a ship's worth of clothing back to the Sunny.

"Quit being such a baby!" Nami complained. "I knew I should have taken Sanji-kun, he wouldn't be as whiny as you."

"Then why don't you!" I said "I want to go back to the ship anyway. You can kill two birds with one stone."

"No mean no, Zoro! They are going to get the supplies and you're just going to get lost. So shut up and man up. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

That was all she said before marching ahead of me.

If I stopped walking Nami was likely to keep on walking until she reached the town. She probably wouldn't even notice I wasn't following her until long after I'd gone. We had only been walking for half an hour; I could certainly find my way back to the ship without her help. I wouldn't get lost.

Suddenly I remembered what Robin had said. _Do I know how it feels to be lost?_

I had thought about what she meant, especially since she seemed to be even more sombre after our conversation, but I didn't have an answer yet. I didn't even understand the question. I was tempted to ask one of the crew but I was sure Robin wouldn't be too pleased about it. Luffy and the others wouldn't even have known anyway and I certainly wasn't going to ask the love cook. Nami knew Robin the best out of everyone in the crew, but I hadn't particularly wanted to ask her either.

But now was my chance.

N

There would be no interruptions. Robin was miles away and there was about a half hour walk before we would reach the town. It was the best chance I would get. I cleared my voice loudly to get Nami's attention. Her head snapped back with startling speed.

"Just one more word—"

"—Nami have you ever been lost?" I asked, catching her off guard.

"What, are you asking me to make a map for you?" she said, smirking. "It's going to cost you; after all making a map that even you could follow would be next to impossible!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what? You think I'm getting us lost, is that it?"

"_No._ That's—urgh— never mind, I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Get what? You're not even making any sense!"

"Urgh, shut up! You're so annoying!"

We continued argue, louder and louder, each threatening the other until the words debts, leaving, ship and lost echoed in the forest. Just as we reached a crossroad a stunned voice pulled us out of our fight.

"Zoro?"

We turned to the direction of the voice. A silver haired man in a blue and white kimono stood there, bewildered. I scanned him quickly, taking in his two swords hanging from his sash and the long jagged scar running along his face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked once I'd given up guessing his identity. I heard a shuffle as Nami moved behind me, weary of this man's presence. I placed my hand on my sword, making it clear that if the man started any kind of trouble I would cut him down.

The man recoiled as if surprised by my actions, then smiled and drew his own swords.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." I said as Nami shrieked.

The man lunged to my left, both swords aimed at my scabbards. I pushed Nami away with one swift movement and stopped the man's blades with my own. We stood, deadlocked. The man was trying to overpower me but I could see the dust kick up under his feet. He was losing ground. One more push and he was on the ground.

I held my sword at his throat but he made no attempt to defend himself. Instead he burst into laughter. "I see things haven't changed much, have they, eh Zoro?"

I drew my sword back slightly.

"Hey come on, it's not funny anymore you know." Said the man. "I know it's been a while, but don't you recognize _me_?"

The man's face softened slightly and his sharp features came to focus. Up close he kind of looked like—

"Saga?" I asked.

"Close enough." He replied. "It's me, Ewan."

Of course, Saga's cousin, Ewan. They shared a similar appearance, although Ewan had always looked slightly more intense than his mild mannered cousin. In the background Nami came out of the bushes shaking with what I could only guess was embarrassment and fury.

"W-what the hell!" Nami yelled. She marched up to Ewan, wagging her finger one inch from his face. "If you're Zoro's friend why the hell did you not just introduce yourself rather than attack us out of the blue!"

Typically, it was only once the danger had passed that Nami reverted back to her old confrontational ways. But Ewan smiled at her reaction.

"I'm sorry Miss." He said, grinning "It's been a while and I thought Zoro wouldn't be so serious if he knew it was me." His eyes caught mine as he spoke and I knew there was an underlying implication.

"Yeah right, this idiot is always serious." Nami replied in a somewhat light-hearted manner. He laughed. Ewan always had a way of charming people. I could see that his manner had calmed Nami considerably.

"Anyway, why are you here Ewan?"

"Just…passing through. I didn't expect to run into you here, though."

"Well then, since you're here why don't we go for a drink?"

I felt Nami's gaze pierce through my back but I ignored it. Her shopping trip could wait.

Ewan got up, dusted off his muddied kimono and shook his head.

"Actually, I have some business to attend to. But if you are still in the area, I will come and find you. Don't worry, I won't get_ lost_. " He said, clearly referencing my earlier argument with Nami. "It was nice to meet you as well, young lady."

With that he dismissed himself and continued down the path we had come from towards the inner parts of the forest.

"Wow, who knew you had such pleasant friends, well apart from me of course." Nami said as we continued our journey to the town. "You haven't seen each other in a while right, was he a childhood friend of yours?"

"Yeah, something like that. He is the older cousin of my friend. We trained together at the dojo."

"Then did he become a pirate too?"

"Maybe. Ewan always had been interested in expensive swords, more than practicing the art of the sword. Maybe he's resorted to plundering. He's like a male, sword-obsessed version of you."

"Oh shut up."

We soon arrived in the town in relative peace. That little run-in with Ewan had dissipated much of the tension between me and Nami. I thought that maybe now would be the right time to question Nami again. After browsing a few shops, we found a small restaurant with private cabins. It was a practical choice for Nami who, after seeing a few marine soldiers prowling the streets, wanted to lie low. But it was perfect for me. A few drinks later and I deemed Nami ripe for interrogation.

"Now listen to me, I don't want to have ask this again." I said with seriousness.

"What, are you lost again." She said and laughed at her own joke. The alcohol was starting to make her rowdy. I pulled the glass out of her hand as she took another swig.

"Hey—"

"What does it mean when someone says that they are lost?"

"What?"

"Tell me what it means."

Nami looked like she was about to shout at me, but when she saw the uncompromising expression on my face she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you talking about yourself or someone else?"

I hesitated. It wasn't my place to implicate Robin but I wouldn't get any answers if I didn't. It would only be a matter of time until she tried something like that again. But it was too late. Nami had seen my hesitation. She bowed her head, as if in deep thought, then abruptly her eyes glazed over.

"Nami?"

"It's her isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Robin. It's Robin you are talking about isn't it."

* * *

***~* Beasts in the dungeon*~***

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who left a review and I hope you like the first of Zoro's POV's. **

**Since I haven't started the next chapter yet (but I do have the plot laid out already) I was just wondering who's pov you all would like to see the next chapter to be written in. The choices being either back with Robin or with Zoro again?**


	5. Beasts in the dungeon pt2

***~*~*Freedom*~*~***

* * *

***~* Beasts in the dungeon*~***

* * *

**#-Part Two-#**

**Zoro POV  
**

* * *

Needless to say, I was speechless. I was sure that I had been the only one on deck when Robin had dived into the sea. But the expression on Nami's face was sure. I had no idea how, but Nami had found out somehow and no amount of lying on my part would convince her otherwise.

"Yes." I replied.

Nami looked away, trying to brace herself for the topic. "…How much do you know, Zoro?"

"About what?"

"Now is _not _the time to play dumb." Nami hissed, but quickly calmed herself down. Taking in a deep breath she started speaking in a quiet but tense manner. "What did you see -no, what happened on the deck that day she… fell into the water?"

Nami faltered slightly when she said fell. I narrowed my eyes. "She didn't _fall_."

She went silent and looked away again. Staring at the peeling wallpapers then shifting her gaze towards the bar in the far corner before finally dropping her eyes to the table. She looked everywhere but at me.

"What aren't you telling me, Nami?"

"…Nothing. It's just that …I thought that… after Enies Lobby Robin would go back to being the way she was before…"she said, picking up a spoon to occupy her fingers. "But there's something… she's not telling us."

"There's always something she's not telling us." I stated. "But you are the closest person to her on the ship. If anyone, you should know what was going on with her."

Nami shrugged her shoulders, dropped the spoon and went back to inspecting the table. "I can't just_ make_ her talk about her problems."

"Why not? She's our comrade isn't she? Especially after all that trouble we went through to save her."

Nami scoffed and her expression hardened. "Typical. What was it you asked before; have I ever been lost?"

I was taken aback slightly by her sudden change in demeanor. "Yeah…"

"Well, have _you_ ever been lost, Zoro?" She said, leaning forward on her elbows inches away from my face.

"Look, we're not going to start that argument again." I said through grated teeth.

Nami laughed, piercingly loud and painfully hollow, still inches away from my face. "You… really don't get it, do you?"

"No." I said, desperately trying to hide my irritation long enough to get a solid answer. "I don't get it. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Then let me just ask you this: Who did we save Robin from?"

I stared at her incredulously. Was she really expecting me to answer such an obvious question? I humoured her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was the CP9, if I'm not mistaken."

Nami returned my glare with her own.

"Wrong. Try again."

I would have given up and dismissed Nami's actions as her just being her usual sarcastic self if we had been talking about any other subject. But something in her expression told me to rethink my words.

Who had we saved Robin from?

If the CP9 wasn't the answer who else could it have been? CP9 was associated with the government. The government was Robin's enemy. But on that note the government was also our enemy because we were pirates.

Then again, from what Robin had told us when she first joined the crew, she had been targeted by them before she had even become a pirate. In fact, she became a pirate _because_ of the government. Why? Whose enemy was she before becoming the government's enemy?

Then answer suddenly dawned on me.

"The world and its darkness…" I said, remembering the words Robin had screamed from the judicial tower. Nami nodded and slid back into her seat.

"Now… do you still think that it's a good idea to just corner her and make her relive her past? Even if we did go through all that trouble to rescue her, even if she is our comrade..."

This time I was the one to sit in silence.

"It might be easy for people like you and Luffy to face things without a care in the world. But not everyone is like that."

Tears flowed down Nami's face as she spoke her next words. "She has been on the run for twenty years Zoro. _Twenty years_. We weren't even born then. What the hell do you think she means when she says that she's lost?"

I thought back to my conversation with Robin in the crow's nest. She had said the exact same words to me. But hearing the words coming from a voice broken with tears had a completely different effect. Robin had said it so coldly and casually that it seemed more like a statement rather than a confession. But now I could see the gravity of her situation.

I scolded myself for being so ignorant.

"I think I get it now Nami, thank you." I left the table to pay the barkeeper, giving Nami enough time to regain her composure. "I think it's time to head back. It doesn't look like we're going to get much shopping done today."

Surprisingly she agreed and we walked back to the sunny in silence.

* * *

***~* Beasts in the dungeon*~***

* * *

**Thank you to all the readers who have left a review/favourited/followed the story and as requested by the reviewers I've finished Zoro's conversation with Nami. This is the shortest chapter so far and the next ones will be longer, promise! I hope the angstyness wasn't too ooc (particularly on Nami's part)**

** Next Chapter will be back in Robin's POV. Any suggestions or comments on the story, Pov's and anything else will be taken into consideration and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!  
**

**Added note: I failed to mention this in the previous chapter but the 'Saga' mentioned is the same as the one piece 5th movie character 'Saga' and his cousin Ewan is my OC ^^.**


	6. Beasts in the dungeon pt3

***~*~*Freedom*~*~***

* * *

***~*Beasts in the dungeon *~***

* * *

**#~Part 3~#**

**Robin POV  
**

* * *

"Memories of all the hard times crucifies my mind. All the pain I feel deep inside… tried to take my life…" I read aloud from my translation. "What does that mean?"

Dorna handed me another book she had picked from her shelf. It was quite old but not as ancient as the tablet. I flicked though the pages, skimming passed the titles until I reached a page that interested me.

Long ago, Valley Ruin was an island of artisans. Many famous sword smiths hailed from here. Looking back at the tablet I noticed that the writing was very rough, as if it had been carved into the stone by a blade.

"From what I understood, that tablet was written by one of the young artisans here, a long, long time ago." Dorna said, reading over my shoulder. "Although I have not yet uncovered the identity of the young man."

Whilst listening to her speak I reread the text until its words were burnt into my mind. I knew nothing of the author's circumstances or of the true meaning of his words but strangely I felt an understanding of his words. As if they were written by me.

I closed the book and pushed the tablet away.

I did not want to think about it. I had come here to forget myself and my circumstances and immerse myself in history, not to wallow in the darkness that haunted the corners of my mind.

"Is something the matter, Robin dear?" Dorna said, placing a warm, maternal hand on my shoulder. I was half inclined to shake it off, a cold reminder of my mistrustful nature. But instead I let her hand rest there as I would have when I was a young girl in Ohara, in the safety and comfort of scholars.

"Nothing is wrong." I replied calmly. Regardless of my level of comfort, there were some things that would never change. That was my inability to articulate my emotions. Talking about my past was one thing, talking about my feelings was another; I felt as though Dorna knew this somehow.

"You know, I was a young once." Dorna began. "I was young and beautiful, much like you. However, with so much beauty and radiance, people tended not to look beyond the surface. After all, what tragedy could befall one so beautiful?"

Dorna slid into my seat until our legs were touching. My hands were wrapped in hers and I could feel the fading warmth from her aged body. This was a scene I had seen so many times through people's windows; children sat with their grandmothers listening to her retell wise stories of experience and morals. But it was never a scene I had experienced personally until now.

"When I look at you I see many things…" She continued. "A beautiful and intelligent woman. But also a small and frightened girl... I remember your name now… Nico Robin, the sole survivor of that terrible incident...After I lost my husband, I was no longer myself. I lived in this… _void_. It was as if nothing I did had meaning anymore. I continued my research as a way to find myself again, but it did me no good."

That was it. The beast in the dungeon that I had avoided for so long; the void that existed in my heart that I hid from the world. But it was different, still. My research wasn't a means to find meaning in my life. It was the only thing with meaning in my life; the only way I could validate myself. But what about when it ended, what would validate my existence then?

"…But I realized how to fill that void, Robin." Dorna said, bringing my mind back into the conversation. "It was love."

"Love?" I repeated with utter surprise.

"Love. Friendship. Companionship. These are all things that research alone cannot provide us with, but through the pursuit of all-consuming research we can lose sight of."

"I see…" was the only reply I could give.

"I am alone now, but when I traveled I had many companions with whom I formed lifelong friendships with…" Dorna stopped talking and we sat in silence long enough for me to think she had fallen asleep, but she gave me a small but firm hand squeeze and asked; "What are you thinking about now?"

Our eyes met and even though she was technically a stranger I felt compelled to answer her question.

"I am thinking about…how I am going to move on from this. Not just for my sake but for the sake of my friends also. I…I don't want to waste their efforts."

Dorna nodded and smiled as if she needed no further explanation. I let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

"Have you told them this, your friends?"

"I …have tried to. But I don't think they quite understand. At least, not the one I explained it to."

Dorna laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but one of slight amusement and said; "Men are not always the best when it comes to these things."

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know it was a man?"

She smiled and patted my hand teasingly. "When you come to my age, you will know these things."

I also smiled in return. "That is another mystery that is waiting to be solved I guess."

"No, no. A woman's heart is never a mystery. Even though it may seem like it. Remember this, my dear, something that has been lost can always be replaced as long as you are alive. The past and the future are much more connected than you may realize."

For some reason, her words brought me back to the tablet. Maybe it was because I wanted to avoid further introspection or maybe I had figured out some mystery in the recesses of my mind.

"Did the author of the tablet live past the time of this writing?" I asked.

Dorna looked at me, as if thrown off by the sudden change of topic, but quickly go over it and replied; "I believe so. Do you wish to see the rest of the ruins?"

"Yes, please."I stood up quickly and felt a cramp in my legs. I hadn't realized but at least eight or nine hours had passed since I'd left the sunny this afternoon and nightfall had already come. We had spent hours in discussion, though it felt like only minutes.

"Maybe it would be for the best to go tomorrow morning, my dear" Dorna suggested and lead us down a small hallway to her bedroom.

As we walked I couldn't help but notice hidden cracks along the sides of the walls that didn't seem to come from natural decay. The inside of the bedroom was slightly worse.

The room was lit by a table lamp because the light bulb on the ceiling had been smashed. In the corner a set of chest of drawers had clearly had its draws pulled off the hinges because it was closed at an awkward angle and the glass in the windows looked different here than they did in the sitting room, as if they had been replaced recently by an unskilled craftsman.

I contemplated whether the state of disrepair was due to Dorna not being able to upkeep the house in her age, but the bruise I had seen on her face earlier in the day, as well as her first reactions towards me suggested otherwise. I folded my arms to activate my power and a quick scan of the surrounding area of the house proved me right.

There were people approaching and judging by their weapons, I assumed they weren't here for tea.

* * *

***~*Beasts in the dungeon *~***

* * *

**That's the third and final part of 'beasts in the dungeon' (the beasts being Robin's loneliness/pain/void etc.) In order to not depress myself and my lovely readers I'm going to try and focus more on the action and the 'plot, plot, plotiness' (and of course the romance :D) and ****less on the angst**** in the coming chapters.**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews and likes, it makes me really really happy to know that enjoy the story, and makes writing it much more worthwhile ^^.**

****I'd especially like to thank the frequent/repeat reviewers: UltimateC3, Otaku-SIG, Chikage Zorobin, Ariahsop, Michoo-Robin, xXwendyXx3, NinjaSheik and Guest (I'm not sure if it the same person each time, but thanks all of you :D) Sorry if I've missed anyone out!****


	7. Don't scare me

***~*~*Freedom*~*~***

* * *

***~*~*Don't scare me…Don't scare me….*~*~***

* * *

Before I knew it the house was surrounded.

There was an understated tension in the air as the shadows moved about in the darkness. I could hear the trickle of water in the background as Dorna continued to brush her teeth in the bathroom, completely unaware. I contemplated briefly if it was a good idea to warn her or to deal with it myself without letting her know.

"I'm just going outside for some fresh air." I called out to Dorna at last. I checked the two openings, the front door and the back door. In all there were about six people, all masked and armed with swords. I took the back door.

In the garden, overgrown with vines and weeds, stood two men both shocked by my sudden appearance. The sound of swords being drawn echoed in the night air but they hesitated to strike.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I said as more men gathered from the sides of the house, coming to see what the trouble was.

"Who are you?" said a large, menacing one.

"She just came out of the house, Garner. What should we do with her?" replied another.

The man named Garner stared at Robin then back at the house. "Just keep her quiet." He said and with one smooth swing he sliced the back door straight off its hinges. At the same time the front door crashed onto the ground and two more men came running into the house. I moved into position to stop them but a sword came at me.

"Don't try anything funny sweetheart," said one of the men "Just keep still. I don't want to have to hurt you."

I smiled. "That's nice of you… but you are the one that is going to get hurt."

The two men had no time to register my words before they found themselves face first in the ground, spines snapped in two. There was a shrill scream coming from the house and I ran.

Three men surrounded Dorna and one was hunched on the floor, holding a cloth to his bleeding arm. I noticed the bloodied knife in the old lady's hand and suppressed a grin. She was tenacious woman.

"Robin, get out of here, run!" she screamed as the men swivelled back, alarmed to see me out of the garden.

"What is she doing here, get her out!" Garner yelled and the two men approached me warily. Garner turned and swung his sword towards Dorna, disarming her instantly. "We're not leaving until you give us the journal, the real one this time."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Where is it?" he demanded again, but this time he let her go when he saw his two comrades fall to the floor, unconscious. My arms disappeared in a flurry of petals and Garner stared at me wide-eyed. He let go of Dorna's wrist and she ran over to me, shaking like a fallen leaf. Garner looked outside the window at the two fallen men and at the ones grovelling at his knees.

"It looks like you got yourself a good bodyguard this time, Dorna-san." He said in a scathing voice. "I don't know, who you are or why you are here, but it wasn't a good idea to get involved."

Despite his threat, Garner sheathed is sword and picked up the two fallen men over his shoulders. "Go get the two outside." He ordered the man nursing the wound Dorna had inflicted with her knife.

"I was going to leave peacefully. But you won't be so lucky next time… that guy isn't as patient as I am when it comes to matters like this." Garner said as he exited the house into the darkness beyond.

"Peacefully, he says, after coming here armed like a mercenary." I said after Dorna collapsed herself onto the bed.

"Well as peaceful as brutes can be." Dorna said between breaths. "Thank you for your help, Robin. I can still feel my heart beating… How do you stay so calm?"

"Men like that don't scare me" I said as I moved some furniture to hold up the fallen door. "But who were they? What did they come here to get, Dorna-san?"

"For the journal." She answered. "They are called the Culling Swordsmen. They came here for the journal."

I remembered the man, Garner demanding the journal, the real one this time, he had said.

"It's not the first time they've been here?"

"No. It's probably not the last either." Dorna replied warily. "I'm sorry for getting you involved Robin dear."

"It's no problem. But what is this journal?"

"It's my translation of the tablets in the ruins. The journal itself is nothing valuable."

"Then why are they so desperate for it?"

"There aren't many scholars around these days, particularly not on this island. There is something in the ruins that they are searching for. They believe that they can find it by using my notes, but I am not so kind that I will surrender my life's work so easily."

I nodded and smiled in understanding. A scholar couldn't hand over their notes to someone unworthy that easily. In the same situation, I would have done the same. To fight for my work; in my mind it was just as important as fighting for my friends.

"We should get some rest. I want to investigate the ruins tomorrow." I said with concealed excitement.

The next morning couldn't come soon enough. I washed my face as Dorna prepared breakfast in the other room. We ate in comfortable silence and when I was ready to leave Dorna handed me a small bag, weighed down by a journal.

"I don't know how much use this will be to you Robin dear, but please except this."

"What about those men, won't they come back for it?"

"I'd rather you have it then." She smiled and winked. It was strange but she took me into her frail arms and gave me a long, affectionate hug which, after a moment, I returned generously." Be safe."

The walk towards the ruins was a pleasant one. Even though I had faced an attack only a few hours ago, I felt much more optimistic walking through the forest now than I had before. I even took time to appreciate the birds chirping before I stopped mid-step at the sound of rattling distance. The clatter of swords clinking together echoed in the forest as the stranger came closer and just as I prepared for an attack a familiar face appeared.

Much to my surprise and relief "Oh, it's you" had never sounded better to my ears.

* * *

***~*~*Don't scare me…Don't scare me….*~*~***

**That ends that chapter! Well, I guess Robin soloed those mooks...when will Zoro get the chance step into his role as knight in shining armor?! Hehehe I look forward to some food fireworks! Thanks again to my lovely reviewers!**


End file.
